Transhumania
Transhumania '''is a city stationed in Africa. It was colonized by trans-humanists who wanted to change what it means to be human. It is known for things like human cloning, genetic engineering, and other radical technology. Transhumania is the worlds leading energy superpower and is the technological superpower. '''2021 *The Transhuman city is built as a means for transhumanist research to accelerate evolution *1 million scientists and other trans-humanists are attracted to the city *The first year of research leads to advancements that spawn debate among the world *Trans-humanist robots capture the imagination of the public 2025 *Transhumania is hailed as the city of the future despite growing concern with its cloning of humans *Sanctions are thrown against the nation *More people go to Transhumania to heal their various illnesses *The city grows to 4 million in population *Genetic Engineering is common place among the city *Most of the city is a species called homo-novi who have enhanced speed intelligence, strength and lifespans who also have intelligence enhancing brain chips 2027 *Trans-humanist technology enables the cures to most known diseases via nanotechnology and Genetic Engineering *The city is now at 8 million in population and is expanding *Trans-humans are sent to African nations to improve the lives of its improvershed neighbors *The United Nations are angry at the cloning and hybridizations that occur in the city *Helium 3 is created for the first time on Earth leading to the city being powered by fusion *robotic soldiers are commissioned to protect the city in the event of a unlikely war 2029 *A nuclear war breaks out in the Middle East leading to a economic crisis around the world. Transhumania offers aid and becomes the worlds dominant energy supplier *60,000 robots are sent to the Middle East to aid its population *The city's population grows to 10 million as people want to live trans-human lives of abundance and to do research *An economic boom of epic proportions hit the city as more nations turn to helium 3 to save their economies *Transhumania is the worlds most advanced city due to brain augmentations charging technological progress...Steven Irizarry is given a noble peace prize despite protests *World religions condemn the growing city due to its cloning and synthetic organisms *The city begins to pursue expansion 2031 *The city is a energy superpower making it politically untouchable as well as a technological superpower *The city is visited by people all over the world to heal their ailments *75 percent of the Earth's energy needs are provided by Transhumania making it politically untouchable. *Nano-tech is replacing and merging with whole organs within the city, mainly the brain, creating a augmented version of these organs *Homo-Novi are returning to their countries in small pockets to change the world *most of the populace consist of clones, homo-novi, human cyborgs(both born and made), and humanoid robots 2032 *the city is close to the singularity as AGI are forming new technology and scientific breakthroughs *the world has become worried of transhumania's super-intelligence project. *Artilects (AGI) become cheap to manufacture. *the city is funding other independent city projects *AGI begin to improve their own software *space program built on transhumania 2035 *the city has achieved a singularity, man and artificial intelligence are working on blending each other. *the united states is frightened and the world imposes sanctions on the city. *the world economy is stagnating Transhumania takes this opportunity to promote a trans-humanist party in america *trans-humanist technology is spreading around the world *Transhumania sanctions are lifted thanks to the futility of such actions. *Transhumania's great leap forwards in technology lead to a global trans-humanist movement. *the avatar is born leading to some of its inhabitants to ascend *the world sends some of its best engineers to transhumania's ministry of AGI 2036 *the city becomes the envy of the world *the city influence grows throughout the world *molecular technology brings the price of everything down so the city can save money when it builds buildings *transhumania indirectly lifts many people out of poverty 2037 *transhumania is a source of aid to all africa and a source of pride...despite the cities European background *transhumania is the center of a big artificial brain industry *the city on the verge of changing mankinds very identity Category:Cities Category:Africa Category:Transhumanism Category:Society 2020s Category:Society 2030s